


Flip a Dip Dip

by alllula



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Angst?, Crack, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I blame the Chatroom, transdimensional arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllula/pseuds/alllula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcor meets Dippy Fresh while in transdimensional arc Mabel's dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip a Dip Dip

Alcor just wanted to quickly pop in on Mabel’s dream. Out of curiosity. For science. Naturally, he expected it to be full of pink, rainbows, and sparkles. (and it was) What Alcor did not expect was a disturbingly familiar face, hat on backwards, and a douchebaggy grin plastered on his face. 

“Wiggidy, wiggidy, what’s up dudebro?” asked Dippy Fresh. 

Oh, Alcor had hated Dippy Fresh for the short while he existed in Mabel’s time bubble. Apparently time had not healed this wound. 

“Oh, just visiting.” Alcor said in a tight voice. To think that even in a universe where everything was supposed to be okay, and he would never become a demon, and he and Mabel would grow old together, that the idea of a supportive brother that was exactly what Mabel wanted existed. No paranoia, no mystery obsession, just skateboarding, the 90’s, and moral support. 

Dippy Fresh’s grin dimmed slightly. “Woah, dude, maybe you should take a chill pill!” 

Alcor gritted his teeth. In his timeline he had always been supported by Mabel. Even after her death, reincarnations still were supporting him, keeping him human. He never became the supportive brother Mabel had secretly wanted. He had never been Dippy Fresh. 

“I’m sure I’ll find one, Dippy Fresh.” Alcor said, restraining his hatred for the idealized image of himself. 

“Okay, Bro! Hey, do you want to go skateboarding?” That was it. 

“W̛̕͡͝H̀́͟y̷̢͢҉͏ ̵Ḑ̶̶̢͜ǫ̷͜͞n̶͜͜͞'͏̧̢T̷͟͠͏̶ ͏̡̧́̕Ý̧͟͢͞Ò̴U̵͝͠ ̕͢͢͡͡S̷̸̵̡͠K̷̷̢͡a̛҉ţ̴͞͡ę̸̢̛͠B̸̷̧͟͡O̶̢͡͡àr͠͏̀́d͜͜͞͞͞ ̷̡̛͢Ǫ̷̀͡͞F̴̛́͟F̨̢̛͝͞ ̢̕A̷͜ ̸C͜҉́l̡҉̵̴͘í͢f̵͟f̵͢!̷̢̡̡͞” Alcor yelled, and Dippy Fresh screamed in pain and erupted into blue flames, burning into nothing but a pile of ash in a few seconds. Alcor smiled. It wasn’t ‘good’ but it sure did make him feel better. Alcor kicked the pile ash and continued on his stroll through Mabel’s dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Silver and Girl-Meets-Book from the TAU chat for this. I can't believe you made me write this with my own 10 fingers.


End file.
